


［网王幸仁］掠影（番外上/第八十二章）

by mercibeaucoup1 (orphan_account)



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 23:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mercibeaucoup1
Summary: 就是肉（捂脸）不需要什么简介了





	［网王幸仁］掠影（番外上/第八十二章）

开始是轻轻的啄吻，干净又不带情欲意味。  
只是轻轻的。  
仁王被抬起下巴，顺着幸村的动作看向他的眼睛。  
怜惜的眼神，像是在爱护自己最喜欢又最在意的东西。  
  
但也许的确是这样吧。  
眼睛总是骗不了人的，当那个人真的定定地盯着你的时候，眼睛里承载的名叫喜欢的最小的那片海，你总无法不动容。  
热浪从下腹往上传至四肢，仁王觉得自己的手指尾端有些微微的颤动，嗓子口像是发痒又像是推阻，他形容不出的感觉。  
  
第二次，幸村看着他，而后重新亲了上来。  
那感觉让他羞耻又让他勇敢，仁王感觉自己的灵魂随着幸村的舌灵活舔舐他下唇的动作，逐渐远去，被自己身体里的热浪蒸去，慢慢消散在头顶的那片空气里。  
只是身体还留在这里，感受着幸村的手贴在布料下肌肤的感觉，颤栗不停。  
这感觉无论多少次他都不习惯。

因为是幸村，无论多少次他都不习惯。  
毕竟亲吻这个东西，就连做爱也是，并不是亲吻本身，也并不是性交本身，而是过程中那个特殊的人传递的那份爱情。  
用轻轻慢慢的动作，用看你的眼神，用每一分每一秒蒸腾在身边的空气，说我爱你。  
而更因为是幸村，所以能不一样。毕竟只有幸村，只有在幸村面前，他才会连接吻都小心翼翼，就像个纯情少女。  
仁王慢慢抬起手，带着试探的意味，捧上幸村的耳后。  
手下的滑腻肌肤，被他来回揉捻，轻柔又缓慢的感觉。像是在勾引。  
  
幸村重勾一下仁王舌尖，捏着他后脖颈慢慢退开，银丝拉出一条细线，搭在仁王唇角。  
“要做吗？”  
“嗯？”仁王被幸村眼里翻滚的情欲和侵略感吸引，忍不住伸手轻轻擦上他的眼睑，没太在意他的问句。  
“你走神？”幸村眯起了眼睛，睫毛上下扇动，恰巧扫过仁王手指。  
“嗯？”仁王转移视线，对上正在瞟着他的幸村，心里下意识的敲起警钟。重新回档，极具求生意识地回答，“没有！”  
“没有？”幸村微微笑了一下，但笑意没达眼底，继续看着仁王。  
“别这样看着我。”仁王对他这种要笑不笑的表情害怕得紧，等会幸村还不知道怎么折腾他。  
再说。  
这个表情，也很性感啊。  
仁王把腿支起来，左跨一步绕过幸村仍盘着的腿，腰也随之直起，双手捧着幸村的脸，往下埋头吻了下去。  
吸吮幸村的唇瓣，仁王从狠力磨碾中得到了一丝毁灭的快感。  
我爱他。如痴如狂。  
  
到如今这步，仁王什么都不愿想，只是想用唇含吮，用舌舔舐，于幸村的肌肤上反复流连。  
不顾银丝的拉扯，仁王向下亲上幸村的下巴。  
他最喜欢幸村的下颌。  
侧脸是棱角分明的感觉，利落线条从耳旁一直到下巴尖，富有曲线美又有不带一丝拖泥带水的感觉，就像幸村这个人。  
柔和裹着凌厉，但仍时不时露出强大的一面。  
  
手摸上去扯开幸村衬衫纽扣。仁王粗喘着，过分激动而颤抖的手完全解开不了小小的纽扣。  
“啊。”他迷蒙的停下噬咬幸村喉结的动作，湿润的眼睛往下怔怔地盯着那一颗纽扣。  
  
慢慢退开，仁王重新看向幸村。  
幸村听见了自己喉结滚动的声音。  
绯红晕上了眼前人的眼角，浓浓淡淡，眉梢也染上了稍许。唇是殷红，上覆一层薄薄的水光，越发红润勾人。他嘴微启，粗喘的过程里，幸村能看见里面那微微动着的舌尖，不安分地抵着齿背，从这端滑到那端。  
仁王的脊背因动作而挺得笔直，居高临下的动作，Tee随着他的动作微微摇晃，挡住了头顶的光线。被包裹在仁王投下的阴影，幸村觉得自己快融化在他的味道里。  
幸村的手粗暴地揪开自己的扣子。  
他看着仁王的手往下一撩，反手往上翻，利落至极地脱开了Tee，随手甩到一边去。  
  
“啊。”过分的刺激让幸村忍不住出声。他看着仁王身上苍白的肌肤，下意识地轻叹。  
最近仁王应该和他一样没有时间训练，仁王体质白得也快，比上次的u17集训时又白了些许。  
几乎让幸村炫目。  
  
他伸出手，从仁王腰侧开始往上轻抚。手一发力，把仁王摁了下去再往他这边提了过来。幸村凑近，用舌滚了一周仁王的乳晕，吻上了他挺立的乳珠。  
万千苍白中的一抹艳红。  
  
仁王猛地一抽气，往上整个人轻轻颤动，抓着幸村头发的手收紧。  
乳珠一边被唇舌玩弄，一边被手指揉捻，幸村还恶劣地用舌拼命抵着乳珠的小孔，另一边用手指甲使劲剐蹭。双重刺激让热潮涌下，他感觉自己被内裤绷住了。  
“唔...嗯..."幸村满意地听见了自家雅治难耐发出的呻吟，后脑的痛感在极大的欢愉海潮冲刷下显得如此渺小，他笑着握住仁王抓着他头发的右手，偏头在手腕内侧亲了一下，把仁王摁了下去。  
一手摁下去的同时还不忘在旁边衣架上拽了条大毛巾，垫在地板上。  
所以说为什么不去床上?仁王感觉到一只手总在自己身上点火，舔了舔唇看着幸村。疑惑在快被蒸熟的脑子里一闪而过。  
但还没凝成出口的话语就被压下来的幸村打散。  
幸村覆了下来，看着他漫着水汽的眼睛，笑了一下。偏头去吸吮仁王的耳尖。  
把微红的耳尖吸到殷红。  
仁王就在耳边细细喘着，声音像是奶猫，幸村心里快漾成了水。  
都是疼的。  
  
幸村一手拂过他旁边的发，一手抵在仁王耳旁柔软的毛巾，慢慢俯下身去，在仁王额头上亲了一口。  
仁王感觉自己有点忸怩不安，他看着幸村一路往下舔吻，到了那处。  
他喜欢的人的脸贴在那里，唇舌滑动着，满足诱惑非常。仁王艰难地干咽了一口，盯着幸村的动作。  
  
幸村亲了几下，用力扯开了仁王的运动裤。露出底下平平的四角内裤，又重新覆了上去。  
“啊..."仁王胡乱地咬着唇边的死皮，难以承受又好像饥渴地承受这舒爽。  
幸村好像不把上面覆着的布料舔湿不罢休，仁王攥着手，昂着脖颈难耐地呼吸。  
唇齿间的啄吻，手上松松紧紧的套弄。幸村边挑逗着小雅治，边往上看去。  
  
做的时候幸村总喜欢做绵长的前戏，第一当然是为了仁王不受伤和舒服，第二则是他的恶趣味。  
喜欢看仁王为了他，为了他的动作而咬牙忍耐，再被闹出细细的压抑不住的呻吟，最后是完全忍不住的主动。  
像是拉锯，又像是单方面因喜欢而破坏的欲望。  
  
幸村看着仁王昂起的脖颈曲成一条漂亮的线条，笑着扯下那条内裤。看着小雅治。  
小雅治的色泽比较浅，粉红粉红的，笔直地挺立，顶端被泌出的水液打湿，在暖黄的灯光下显得有些淫靡。  
他伸手过去，握住底端，然后俯身含住了小雅治的头。  
“嘶...”仁王感觉又有一股热潮往下涌去，包裹着他头部的口腔温热柔软，超级舒服。  
他忍不住按住幸村的肩头，感受幸村的动作。  
幸村手上下捋着，唇绕着阴茎滑了一圈，舔的水淋淋的，然后又含了下去。边徐徐地摆动头部用嘴套弄，边用手捏上仁王的囊袋轻轻揉捏。  
说实话并不好受。阴茎的麝香，臊气，和腥味全部往鼻和口里面冲，还要忍住喉口被抵住的呕吐感。  
但听着仁王随着他的动作舒服地粗喘，时或随着他的动作猛地抽气。或是抓着他肩胛骨的手松松紧紧。  
自己能让喜欢的人如此快乐，一想到这个，就觉得很值得。  
  
幸村的唇在他的绷起的青筋上按压舔过，这滋味实在是难熬。  
仁王咬着牙，在幸村对着他的马眼猛得一吸的时候终于败下阵来，用手用力把幸村推开。  
“啊...要射了..."仁王伸手拼命捋动自己的小雅治，下腹猛的吸缩，盯着头顶上的灯，颤动地炫目。  
“啊...”浓白飙到了仁王的腰腹，胸口，几股后才停止颤动。  
幸村往上又开始亲他，胡乱地亲，和大狗一样。  
  
仁王有点羞赧地用手背遮了自己的眼，不想对着灯光。像是被袒露在光明，大喇喇的毫无保留，让他感觉羞耻。身体还在感受着余韵，感觉有点晕乎乎的。  
幸村还在亲他，吻上手心，温柔地舔舐过指头，再挪开仁王的手，用舌舔仁王的眼睑。  
仁王湿润的眼。  
他偏了偏头，看向幸村。幸村也看向他。  
仁王伸出手，按着幸村的后脑交换了一个绵长黏腻的吻。极致缠绵。  
  
“你有润滑吗？”两人分开后，幸村抵着他的额头问。  
“我怎么可能有。”仁王往前啃了一口幸村的脸。想了想说：“但是我记得那个谁好像有什么甘油，用那个吧。”  
“嗯。”幸村笑了一下，“我也可以帮你舔得很湿很湿，再进去。”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 卡文卡到现在才发  
可能明天会更下吧（捂脸）


End file.
